


Türchen 65 - Von Köhrchen und Karl, Abby und Gorbatschow

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [64]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Obwohl Karl viel lieber seinem Ex hinterher trauern würde, muss er auf Verbrecherjagd gehen. Allerdings lässt ihn Köhrchens Fall nicht so kalt wie gedacht.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für sehrgutpeter, mal wieder :D Auf deinem Wunschzettel stand auch das Köhrchen. Und irgendwie wollte er ein bisschen AU werden. (Oder anders gesagt: Der Plot stand und ich brauchte einen niedlichen Doofus XD)

**Wortzahl:** 5828  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

Die Türe seines Büros knallt so schwungvoll gegen die Wand, dass Karl aus seinem kleinen Nickerchen aufschreckt.  
Sofort sinkt seine Laune ins Unermessliche. Dieser Auftritt kann nur eines bedeuten: Seine Kollegin ist wieder da. Und das bedeutet wiederum, dass die wunderbare Ruhe in diesem Raum ein Ende gefunden hat.  
Mareike ist furchtbar. Jung, motiviert und immer auf Zack. Also das Gegenteil von Karl. Gut, allzu alt ist er auch nicht, aber neben Mareike fühlt er sich wie ein alter Mann. Bitte mal langsamer machen, schön bedächtig, wo ist eigentlich mein Gehstock.

Natürlich ist es Mareike. Bis Karl den Kopf gehoben hat, ist sie schon an ihrem Schreibtisch angekommen. Dort blättert sie durch ihre Unterlagen.  
Warum muss sie immer so wichtig tun? Es regt Karl auf – extrem. Ist anstrengend, sich mit jemandem ein Büro zu teilen, der sich um jedes bisschen Arbeit reißt, um möglichst schnell auf der Karriereleiter nach oben zu kommen.  
Klar wäre es schön, diesen Posten verlassen zu können. Aber auf der anderen Seite... Ist doch eh alles egal. Ist doch eh alles beschissen. Und wenn er es nicht schafft, Fortschritte zu machen, ist er wenigstens bald Mareike los, wenn sie befördert wird.

Dann hat Mareike gefunden, was sie gesucht hat. Leider. Sie richtet sich nämlich auf und sieht Karl böse an.

„Hast du schon wieder gepennt?“  
„Neee.“  
„Hast du schon wieder an deine Ex gedacht?“  
„Neee.“

Die erste Antwort war eine glasklare Lüge. Die zweite jedoch... Nein, er hat wirklich nicht an seine Ex gedacht. Ist nämlich ein Er, sein Ex. Aber Karl hat nicht vor, Mareike das unter die Nase zu reiben. Reicht schon, dass sie mitbekommen hat, dass er unter einer Trennung leidet.

„Dann ist ja gut. Wir haben einen Einsatz.“

Mehr muss sie nicht sagen, den Rest kann Karl sich denken. Er soll gefälligst aufstehen, möglichst schnell, und dann ebenso schnell den Fall lösen. Grandios.  
Mann, er hat keinen Bock. Ist zwar echt nett, Polizist zu sein, aber die ständigen Einsätze nerven. Wäre völlig ausreichend, den ganzen Tag im Büro zu sitzen und seinem Ex hinterher zu trauern.  
Früher war er echt glücklich über seine Berufswahl – mit allen Aspekten. Karl hat als Kind davon geträumt, Polizist zu werden, so wie viele Jungs in seinem Alter. Doch im Gegensatz zu den meisten hat er sich den Traum bewahrt und umgesetzt.

Tja, dann kam Jeremy und ab da war alles egal. Erst, weil sich sein Leben plötzlich nur noch um diesen einen Menschen gedreht hat, dann, weil es einfach nichts mehr gab.  
Jeremy der Landstreicher... Seine Freunde haben ihn gewarnt – natürlich haben sie das. Sie haben ja alle mustergültige Beziehungen vorzuweisen. Eine Handvoll von ihnen hat Frau und Kind(er), mit dazu passendem Familienhäuschen und -auto, der Rest hat makellose Freundinnen. Und bei den Frauen in seinem Bekanntenkreis sieht es ähnlich aus – sie haben alle makellose Freunde Schrägstrich Männer. Alles, wie es sein soll.  
Karl ist schon immer aus dem Rahmen gefallen. Erst, weil er der Meinung war, auf Männer stehen zu müssen, was wiederum bedeutet hat, dass er lange Single blieb, dann... wegen Jeremy.

Jeremy war nicht makellos, das war Karl von der ersten Sekunde an klar. Aber er war interessant und tiefgründig und – einfach viel, viel interessanter als die Partner seiner Freunde. Auch interessanter als die paar Blind Dates, die sie ihm arrangiert haben. Kein geleckter, näselnder Schmierlappen, sondern ein ungehobelter, rauer Kerl, der in seinem ersten Satz mehr Schimpfworte untergebracht hat als wohl in dem Wortschatz eines Schmierlappens aufzufinden waren.  
Jeremy war wie ein Orkan. Er hat Karl mit sich gerissen, in unendliche Höhen, auf Wolke Sieben und weit darüber hinaus.  
Dann hat er ihn in den Abgrund gestoßen. Hat ihn einfach fallen gelassen.

Karl lässt seinen Blick über seinen Schreibtisch schweifen. Im Gegensatz zu Mareike hat er dort nichts, was er mitnehmen muss. Er ist also bereit, notgedrungen.  
Zusammen verlassen sie das Büro, dann das Gebäude. Einen Vorteil hat die Zusammenarbeit mit Mareike: Sie sind teilweise echt gut aufeinander abgestimmt und es bedarf keiner großen Worte. So auch nicht, als Karl auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nimmt. Mareike ist nicht von hier, sie weiß, dass Karl sich besser in Augsburg auskennt und steht auch dazu.

Mareike gibt ihm die Adresse vor, Karl fährt los. Erst dann klärt sie ihn über ihren neuen Fall auf.

„Wir fahren zu Dominik Kohr. Er ist Fußballer und jetzt um eine Xbox ärmer.“  
„Einbruch?“  
„Genau.“

Super. Gut, dass es Leute wie ihn gibt, die für Recht und Ordnung sorgen.  
Mann, er will einfach nur alleine sein und an Jeremy denken. Will, dass ihm weiter jeder Gedanke das Herz zerreißt. Wenn er hier im Auto daran denkt, wie Jeremy einfach von einem Tag auf den anderen abgehauen ist, mit all den Geschenken, die Karl ihm in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit gemacht hat...  
Ungut. Sollte er definitiv nicht tun.

„Fallaufnahme und mehr nicht?“  
„Mehr erst einmal nicht. Wir befragen das Opfer, schauen uns den Tatort an... Es sei denn, der Dieb taucht plötzlich auf, dann kommt noch eine Verbrecherjagd dazu.“

Mareike grinst und kurz heben sich auch Karls Mundwinkel. Doch dann fällt ihm ein, dass ihr Fall nicht besonders spektakulär ist und dass der Dieb sie wohl kaum zu einer aufregenden Jagd herausfordern wird.  
Es ist und bleibt alles scheiße.

Zielsicher steuert er die Adresse des Kickers an. Nette Gegend, kein Bonzenviertel. Aber wenn Kohr das gewollt hätte, wäre er vermutlich nach München gezogen.  
Bevor Mareike und Karl aussteigen, losen sie erst noch per Schere, Stein, Papier aus, wer die Befragung übernehmen muss und wer sich die Wohnung angucken darf. Kurz denkt Karl daran, dass Mareike gar nicht so übel ist und dass es ganz okay ist, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten, doch dann zeigt sie einen Stein, gegen den seine Schere machtlos ist und die Befragung bleibt an ihm hängen.

~*~*~

„Okay, was hast du alles?“

Mareike und Karl sind wieder zurück in ihrem Büro. Sie sitzen beide hinter ihren PCs, Mareike tippt schon fleißig vor sich hin. Trotzdem ist sie aufnahmebereit.  
Karl zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Er war mit dem Hund Gassi gehen und als er zurück kam, war die Xbox weg. Er hat schon geschaut, ob mehr fehlt, scheint aber nur die Xbox zu sein, die abhanden gekommen ist.“

Wirklich viel Mühe hat sich Karl bei der Befragung nicht gegeben. Der Fall ist ihm scheißegal, der Junge ist ihm scheißegal, sogar der Hund war ihm scheißegal, obwohl er als stolzer Katzenbesitzer zumindest ein bisschen Groll ihm gegenüber empfinden sollte.  
Alles wie immer also.  
Was soll er auch tun? Der Junge ist reich genug, da macht ein Diebstahl nichts aus. 

Es ist nicht so, dass er keine weiteren Beobachtungen gemacht hat. Zuerst ist ihm aufgefallen, dass der Junge eigentlich ganz niedlich ist – kein Jeremy, absolut nicht, Jeremy war alles, aber nicht niedlich. Unter anderen Umständen hätte etwas zwischen ihnen laufen können. Unter ganz anderen Umständen. Vor Jeremy und wenn er den Jungen außerhalb seiner Arbeit kennengelernt hätte. Sonst war er nämlich wohl ganz okay. Recht nett, wenn auch nicht unbedingt der Hellste.  
Ja, und dann gab es noch etwas abgesehen vom Persönlichen. Als Karl ihn befragt hat, war er ziemlich unsicher. Sogar bei seinen Antworten. So, als würde er etwas verheimlichen.

Muss er Mareike nicht auf die Nase binden. Wenn Kohr selbst mit drin hängt, wird die Sache noch komplizierter und darauf hat er keinen Bock. Einfach nur Ruhe, bitte. Der Rest ist ihm egal.

Mareikes Finger trommeln auf der Tastatur und Karl schließt entnervt seine Augen. Wenn sie doch wenigstens leise tippen würde, könnte er das Geräusch ausblenden, aber ihre Fingernägel machen so unglaublich viel Lärm und das stört ihn.  
Nichtsdestotrotz schweift er gedanklich ab. Seine Gedanken wandern natürlich zu Jeremy, er denkt daran zurück, wie...

Es ist schon ein paar Monate her, verdammt. Trotzdem tut der Gedanke daran, wie er eines Tages nach Hause gekommen ist und eine leere Wohnung vorgefunden hat, weh. Und er weiß es noch ganz genau, weiß, wie er durch alle Räume gelaufen ist, aber nur Gorbatschow vorgefunden hat, wie er im Bad auf den Platz gestarrt hat, an dem Jeremys Zahnputzbecher stand und der nun leer war, wie er sämtliche Schubladen durchwühlt hat und immer wieder zu dem gleichen Ergebnis kam: Jeremy war weg. Mit ihm all seine Besitztümer – die eher überschaubar waren – und das, was Karl ihm in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit geschenkt hat. Das Tablet weg, der Rasierapparat weg, die etwas schickeren Klamotten weg...  
Und dann denkt er wieder an den spöttischen Kommentar seines Kumpels. „Das kann passieren, wenn man sich auf einen Landstreicher einlässt.“.

Karl ist Einzelgänger, war es schon immer. Seit der Geschichte mit Jeremy ist er es erst recht.

Plötzlich räuspert sich Mareike und Karl zuckt zusammen. Als er die Augen öffnet, sieht er, dass seine Rückbesinnung länger gedauert hat als gedacht – draußen dämmert es.  
Wieder räuspert sich Mareike. Karl richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

„Er war mit dem Hund Gassi, sagst du? Zur Tatzeit, also zwischen 11 und 13 Uhr?“

Neben ihm beginnt der Drucker zu rattern. Karl nickt – sprechen kann er nicht, in seinem Hals hat sich ein Kloß geformt.  
Mareike schiebt ihren Stuhl schwungvoll nach hinten, sie steht auf und schnappt sich das Blatt aus dem Drucker. Ebenso schwungvoll hält sie es Karl unter die Nase.

„Wie kann das sein, wenn er in dieser Zeit Training hatte?“

Karl starrt auf den Ausdruck. Es ist ein Screenshot von der Seite von Kohrs Verein, dem FC Augsburg. Tatsächlich, Training. Zur Tatzeit. Und der Hund war wohl eher nicht dabei.  
Verdammt, sein Instinkt hatte recht. Kohrs Geschichte ist nicht wasserdicht.  
Langsam hebt Karl den Kopf, sein Blick trifft Mareikes. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verheißt nichts Gutes.

„Du fährst da noch einmal hin und befragst das Bürschchen. Diesmal richtig.“

Er übergeht den stillen Vorwurf, der in Mareikes 'diesmal richtig' mitschwingt. Ihm ist durchaus bewusst, dass sie schon längst seine liederliche Arbeitsweise durchschaut hat.

„Aber es ist gleich Feierabend.“  
„In einer Stunde. Heute machst du nicht früher Schluss. Heute bin ich dran – meine Freundin wartet auf mich. Heute darfst du die Überstunden schieben und nicht immer nur ich. Und wenn du es nicht tust, rutscht mir vielleicht doch mal raus, dass du zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist und dass ich für zwei arbeite.“

Dann knallt Mareike ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und schiebt ihr Handy ein. Karl versucht derweil noch, ihre Worte zu verdauen.

Sie lässt ihn auffliegen. Wenn er nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt, verpetzt sie ihn und das könnte ins Auge gehen. Er muss arbeiten, er kommt nicht drumherum – sie will morgen Ergebnisse sehen. Moment, hat sie gesagt, dass sie eine Freundin hat? Es gibt Dinge, auf die er im Moment mehr Bock hat als auf eine weitere Befragung – ungefähr alles.  
Mann, er will nicht.

Karl hat keine Chance. Noch ehe er auch nur ein schlagkräftiges Argument gegen die neue Rollenverteilung parat hat, schließt Mareike energisch den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche, dann rauscht sie ab.  
Grandios. Wirklich grandios.

Kohr ist überrascht, als Karl wieder vor seiner Türe steht. Nichtsdestotrotz lässt er ihn umgehend in die Wohnung und damit bessert sich auch Karls Laune ein bisschen. Ja, Befragungen sind furchtbar – am furchtbarsten sind Opferbefragungen, aber Kohr ist nun nicht mehr ausschließlich Opfer, er ist jetzt auch Verdächtiger. Karl muss also keine Rücksicht nehmen und er darf Druck ausüben.

Wie vorher nehmen sie am Küchentisch Platz und wie vorher fällt Karl auf, dass sein Gegenüber ein echt niedliches Gesicht hat. Doch schon alleine der Gedanke daran, dass er wegen diesem Kerl noch arbeiten muss, lässt ihn wieder auf 'Böser Cop' umschalten.  
Es wird Zeit, dass er loslegt. Und das geht am besten, wenn er gleich auf den Punkt kommt.

„Du warst zur Tatzeit gar nicht mit dem Hund unterwegs.“

Volltreffer. Mareike hat gut recherchiert, die Info war echt wertvoll. Zumindest für die Lösung des Falls – Karl hätte gut darauf verzichten können.  
Kohr sackt in sich zusammen, er senkt seinen Blick.  
Ertappt.

„Wo war der Hund?“

Einen Moment lang schweigt Kohr. Will er die Aussage verweigern oder -

„Hier.“

Er klingt bedrückt. Traurig irgendwie – auch ein bisschen ängstlich, aber hauptsächlich traurig.

„Und warum hast du so getan, als wäre er es nicht gewesen?“

Nun hebt Kohr wieder den Kopf, er sieht Karl verzweifelt an. Wie auf Kommando schiebt sich der Berner Sennenhund durch die Türe und drückt sich gegen Kohrs Bein.  
Ein etwas dämliches kriminelles Duo.

„Sie... Sie ist so groß und alles und hat trotzdem nicht auf den Einbrecher reagiert. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand sie deswegen auslacht.“

Ende der Befragung, Ende des Verdachts. Nicht einmal, weil er arbeitsunwillig ist und das die perfekte Vorlage für seinen Feierabend ist – ein Blick auf Kohr reicht, um zu wissen, dass er die Wahrheit spricht.  
Der Kerl war tatsächlich so dumm, seinem Hund ein Alibi zu geben, nur damit seine Wachhund-Fähigkeiten nicht in Frage gestellt werden.

Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass er schon geht. Wenn er schon mal 'Böser Cop' spielen darf, muss er das auch ausnutzen.

„Du hast einen Polizisten angelogen.“

Seine strenge Stimme zeigt Wirkung, Kohr senkt sofort wieder den Kopf. Der Hund winselt leise.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Und dann... Karl weiß nicht, woran es liegt. Die Vorwürfe, die Aufzählung der möglichen Strafen für ein solches Delikt, all das bleibt ihm in der Kehle stecken und er verspürt...  
Mitleid. Irgendwie hat er Mitleid mit Kohr.

Mann, eigentlich ist das sein Lieblingsteil, eigentlich genießt er das echt. Der einzige Aspekt seines Jobs, den er zurzeit gut findet – seine Macht zu demonstrieren lenkt ihn davon ab, wie schäbig er sich meistens fühlt.  
Aber jetzt kann er einfach nicht.

„Ist schon okay. Du hast ja keine Straftat vertuscht.“

Kohrs Kopf geht wieder nach oben, er sieht ihn ungläubig an. Dann, als von Karl keinerlei Revision kommt, breitet sich ein vorsichtiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
Karl merkt, wie seine Mundwinkel ein winziges bisschen nach oben wandern.

Okay, was gibt es noch zu klären? Erst einmal nichts. Köhrchen ist unschuldig, zu dem wahren Täter gibt es keine Spur. Es eilt also nicht, sie können beruhigt morgen weitermachen.  
Dabei hätte er es jetzt gar nicht so übel gefunden, die Vernehmung fortzuführen. Seine Polizisteninstinke wurden geweckt. Oder so.

Karl steht auf, er zupft seine Uniform zurecht. Köhrchen erhebt sich ebenfalls.

„Gut, dann war es das erst einmal für heute. Wir melden uns in den nächsten Tagen.“  
„Geht klar.“

Der Hund trottet wieder zurück Richtung Wohnzimmer, während Karl und Köhrchen nach draußen gehen. Köhrchen begleitet ihn tatsächlich bis vor die Türe.  
Als Karl gerade einsteigen will, merkt er auch, warum.

„Warte!“

Mit dem Türgriff in der Hand dreht sich Karl zur Haustüre um. Dort, im Licht vom Gang, lehnt sich Köhrchen gegen den Türrahmen. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe, das sieht Karl sogar von seinem Auto aus.

„Kannst du über Nacht hier bleiben?“

Du. Köhrchen duzt ihn einfach so. Gut, das hat Karl vorher auch gemacht – allerdings war er da in einer Machtposition. In seiner 'Bad Cop'-Rolle.  
Wahrscheinlich war das, was danach kam, so persönlich, dass Köhrchen dachte, er kann es ihm gleichtun. Und diese Frage ist eine, die man nicht unbedingt einem anonymen Polizisten stellt. Eher einem, den man duzt.

Als Karl nicht sofort antwortet, hängt Köhrchen hastig etwas an.

„Ich hab noch 'n bisschen Muffensausen nach dem Einbruch.“

Karl lässt den Türgriff los, er macht ein paar Schritte auf Köhrchen zu.

„Bei diesem Wachhund hätte ich auch Angst.“

Er grinst. Und es fühlt sich an, als wäre es das erste Mal nach einer sehr langen Zeit. Ist es auch. Er hat seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr befreit gegrinst oder gelacht. Seit Jeremy, um genau zu sein.  
Seit Jeremy, der gerade echt stört.

Köhrchen reagiert nicht angegriffen. Scheinbar ist seine Angst gegenüber Karl nun endgültig verschwunden.  
Auch er grinst.

„Hey, sie ist ein guter Hund.“

Jeremy ist in diesem Moment ganz weit weg. Und seine Vernunft ebenfalls. Denn Karl sagt nicht ganz so widerwillig, wie er es gerne hätte, zu.

„Okay. Ich bleibe.“

Aber es zahlt sich aus, umgehend. Köhrchen strahlt ihn an, er ist sichtlich erleichtert. Und ist es nicht seine Aufgabe, die Bevölkerung zu beschützen? Heute Nacht ist es dann eben ein Fußballer, geringfügig jünger als er, nicht unbedingt die hellste Kerze im Leuchter, aber niedlich und nett.  
Karl will Köhrchen schon zurück in die Wohnung folgen, doch dann fällt ihm etwas ein.

„Ich sollte aber davor noch zuhause vorbeischauen. Ich sollte noch Übernachtungszeug holen.“  
„Vielleicht kann ich dir aushelfen. Meine Vorräte sind so ziemlich alle, aber ich kann nachschauen, was ich noch habe.“

Diesmal grinst Köhrchen entschuldigend.  
Okay, was braucht er alles? Er ist nicht anspruchsvoll – Köhrchen könnte ihm tatsächlich etwas abgeben. Zahnbürste, Zahnpasta, ein T-Shirt...  
Oh. Zuhause hat er noch etwas anderes.

„Danke, aber ich muss trotzdem nach Hause. Muss Gorbatschow füttern.“  
„Gorbatschow?“

Köhrchen runzelt die Stirn und irgendwie sieht er dabei so niedlich aus, dass Karls negative Gedanken für einen Moment komplett verschwinden.

„Meine Katze.“  
„Ah! Hast du sie nach Wodka Gorbatschow benannt?“

Und schon ist der Moment vorbei. Also bitte. Wäre verdammt dämlich, sein Haustier nach einem Getränk zu benennen.

„Nein. Sie ist weiß und hat einen roten Fleck auf dem Kopf. Sieht ein bisschen aus wie das Geburtsmal vom Politiker Gorbatschow.“

Ob Köhrchen weiß, wer das ist, erfährt er nicht. Statt einer Nachfrage macht Köhrchen einen Vorschlag.

„Du kannst ihn auch mitbringen, wenn du willst.“

Seine Katze mitbringen? Karl ist so überrascht, dass er gar nicht darauf reagieren kann, dass Köhrchen seine Gorbatschow fälschlicherweise als Kater bezeichnet hat.  
Gorbatschow und er sind Familie. Er lässt sie ungerne alleine – schon deshalb, weil sie echt zickig ist, wenn er mal eine Weile lang nicht da ist. Aber auch, weil sie ein Team sind. Zu all seinen Freunden wahrt er inzwischen eine gesunde Distanz, nur auf Gorbatschow kann er sich verlassen. Sie... Gut, sie verurteilt ihn zwar auch, aber im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden tut sie das ständig und nicht nur wegen seiner Partnerwahl.  
Am liebsten würde er sie mitnehmen, wenn er mal länger – also länger als für die Arbeit – von zuhause weg muss. Geht nur nie, weil sich keiner über Katzenbesuch freut.  
Aber wenn Köhrchen das vorschlägt... Ist schon reizvoll. Wenn er schon bei einem Schutzbedürftigen übernachten muss, dann doch gerne mit Katze.

Gibt nur einen kleinen Haken.

„Und dein Hund?“  
„Abby ist lieb. Die tut nichts.“

Okay, dass sie nichts tut, kann er bezeugen, nur alleine deshalb ist er ja hier. Dann nimmt er das Angebot doch gerne an.

~*~*~

Ja, Abby ist wirklich lieb.

Wenn man davon absieht, dass sie Gorbatschow erst mal durch die ganze Wohnung gejagt hat, bis sich die Katze auf den höchsten auffindbaren Schrank gerettet hat. Dann hat Abby sich nämlich davor gesetzt und als Gorbatschow keine Anstalten gemacht hat, herunter zu kommen, hat sie lauter Spielsachen, die sie toll findet, angeschleppt, um sie Gorbatschow zu zeigen oder zu geben.  
Nun sitzt sie wieder schwanzwedelnd vor dem Schrank und blickt zur fauchenden Katze hoch.

„Gorbatschow ist voll hübsch.“

Wieder reicht ein Blick in Köhrchens Gesicht, damit Karl weiß, dass er es ernst meint. Köhrchens Emotionen sind ganz deutlich auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen und er sieht ähnlich verzückt zu Karls Katze wie seine Hündin.  
Dieses Kompliment ist echt erstaunlich. Außer ihm findet keiner Gorbatschow hübsch. Nicht einmal männliche Kater. Er hat sie extra nicht sterilisieren lassen, weil er es süß gefunden hätte, mal Katzenbabys zu haben, aber kein Kater wollte ran.  
Wie das Herrchen, so die Katze.

Karl lächelt, diesmal etwas gezwungen. Im Moment macht er sich hauptsächlich Sorgen um seine Katze. Klar, sie ist gerade in Sicherheit und Abby macht auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie Gorbatschow etwas antun, aber Abby ist sehr groß, größer als sie vermutlich weiß.  
Sollte er seinem Kätzchen helfen?

Wieder lenkt Köhrchen ihn ab.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“  
„Karl.“

Nach Köhrchens Namen muss er nicht fragen, den weiß er ja. Trotzdem hätte er es tun sollen, dann hätte er ihn nämlich auslachen können.  
So wie Köhrchen es gerade tut.

„Karl? Wirklich?“  
„Ja.“

Ganz lustig, wirklich. Klar, Karl ist mittlerweile kein üblicher Name, aber lieber heißt er Karl als Kevin.  
Zum Glück ist Köhrchen schnell abgelenkt. Er hat nämlich die nächste Frage in petto.

„Kann ich Gorbatschow mal auf den Arm nehmen?“

Ist nicht unbedingt die Idee des Jahres, eine fauchende und zitternde Katze von einem Schrank zu heben und auf den Arm zu nehmen, denkt sich Karl. Doch bevor er etwas sagen kann, steht Köhrchen auf, geht zu dem Schrank, vor dem immer noch sein Hund liegt, und nimmt einfach Gorbatschow auf den Arm.  
Die ist davon ebenfalls überrascht. So sehr, dass sie sich nicht einmal wehren kann.

Und als Karl den Anblick von seiner Katze auf dem Arm eines anderen Mannes auf sich wirken lässt, fragt er sich, warum er der Meinung war, dass nach Jeremy die Welt zu Ende ist. Das Leben geht weiter und irgendwann wird er wieder einen Partner haben, der seine Katze so halten kann wie Köhrchen es gerade tut.  
Vielleicht wird Gorbatschow diesen Partner auch so akzeptabel finden wie Köhrchen. Wäre schon mal ein Fortschritt zu Jeremy – die beiden haben sich leidenschaftlich gehasst.

~*~*~

„Willst du noch ein Brot?“  
„Neee, passt schon.“  
„Und Kaffee?“  
„Neee, auch nicht. Bin fertig.“

Karl hätte ja darauf getippt, dass Köhrchen nach dem Aufstehen richtig gut drauf ist. Er wirkt irgendwie wie einer, der kein Morgenmuffel sein kann.  
Tja, da hat er sich getäuscht. Köhrchen war echt schweigsam. Doch jetzt, wo Karl aufbrechen will, wird er plötzlich gesprächig und versucht, ihm den ganzen Frühstückstisch zu verkaufen.  
Karl hat das Gefühl, dass er nicht will, dass er geht.

Mareike war echt überrascht, als er sie angerufen hat und gesagt hat, dass er schon am Tatort ist. Noch überraschter war sie, als er ihr von seinen ersten Ergebnissen erzählt hat. Wahrscheinlich hat sie schon die große Offenlegung geplant, doch das bleibt ihnen jetzt erspart.  
Der Plan sieht nun so aus, dass er mal vernünftig ermittelt. Karl soll also das machen, worauf er gestern keine Lust hatte: Eventuelle Zeugen verhören.

Er ist richtig motiviert – er will den Fall lösen.  
Damit er sich nicht mehr um die kleine Klette kümmern muss. Köhrchens nettes Gesicht in Ehren, aber es ist ganz gut, wenn Karl sich nicht mehr rund um die Uhr kümmern muss. Und damit er seine Ruhe bekommt, muss er den Fall lösen.  
Okay, er beschützt ihn damit auch und das ist auch irgendwie in seinem Sinne. Hauptsächlich will er aber wieder seine Ruhe. Will wieder mit Gorbatschow in seine Wohnung, auch wenn es ganz nett war, gestern Abend vor dem Schlafengehen mit Köhrchen Filme zu schauen und auch wenn Gorbatschow sich in Köhrchens Zuhause ganz gut eingelebt hat – so gut, dass sie nicht einmal den Kopf hebt, als Karl die Wohnung verlässt.

Köhrchen begleitet ihn wieder. Ihre Wege trennen sich, als er zu seinem Auto geht – er muss ins Training. Karl hat vor, sich währenddessen die Nachbarn vorzunehmen. Alle mit Blick auf die Terrassentüre, die Köhrchen gestern während der Tatzeit offen ließ.

Der erste Versuch ist ein Fehlschlag. In der Wohnung, bei der er als erstes klingelt, ist offensichtlich gerade niemand zuhause. Dafür wird er schon bei der zweiten Klingel fündig. Ein Mann, eher jung, in seinem und Köhrchens Alter, öffnet Karl. Er ist gut einen Kopf kleiner als Karl, aber seine Figur erinnert Karl an seine eigene. Zumindest an die Figur, die er vor seiner Trennung hatte – bevor er sich gehen ließ und sein Fitnessprogramm sausen ließ. Breit, gedrungen, muskulös.  
Der Blick des Mannes ist überrascht. Eine typische Reaktion, Karl kennt das schon – so blicken viele drein, wenn sie ihre Haustüre öffnen und ein Bulle davor steht.

Es folgt das übliche Prozedere. Karl stellt sich vor, fragt, ob er die Wohnung betreten darf, der Mann sagt zu, sie gehen zusammen in das Wohnzimmer, wo ihm der Mann einen Platz anbietet.  
Diesmal verzichtet Karl dankend. Er wirft einen Blick aus der Terrassentüre. Von dort aus sieht man einen gepflasterten Vorplatz, dahinter Wiese, dann kommt ein Zaun und dahinter liegt Köhrchens Garten.  
Seine Balkontüre ist perfekt einsehbar.

Köhrchen hat erzählt, dass er von diesem Manko weiß. Allzu lange wohnt er noch nicht hier, er kam noch nicht dazu, sich abzuschirmen. Eigentlich hat er das schon vor – allerdings war bis jetzt sein Beweggrund mehr Privatsphäre und nicht etwa Einbruchsschutz.

Karl dreht sich um, er wendet sich dem Besitzer der Wohnung zu, der sich neben ihn gestellt hat und nervös auf den Fußballen hin und her wippt.  
Zeit für Tacheles.

„Ihr Nachbar Dominik Kohr wurde gestern überfallen. Waren Sie vormittags zuhause?“

Kurz überlegt der Mann, dann weiten sich seine Augen.

„Was wurde ihm geklaut?“

Eine merkwürdige Frage. Also, wenn er der Schuldige ist, will er damit vermutlich herausfinden, ob alles, was er mitgehen ließ, entdeckt wurde. Aber Karl hat gestern Abend noch mit Köhrchen seine komplette Wohnung abgeklappert und so kamen sie zu dem Ergebnis, dass tatsächlich nur die Xbox fehlt.  
Karl beschließt also, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Eine Xbox.“

Auf einen Schlag entspannen sich die Gesichtszüge des Mannes. Und dann...  
Dann lacht er einfach los.

Okay, das ist noch merkwürdiger. Karl hat schon einige Überraschungen erlebt, aber das... Dass die Personen, die er verhört, lachen, kennt er schon. Aber das ist dann meistens ein eher hysterisches Lachen. Das Lachen des Mannes dagegen ist ein ehrliches Lachen – er lacht, weil er etwas wirklich lustig findet.  
Nach einer Weile ringt er sich dazu durch, eine Erklärung abzugeben.

„Ja, ich war gestern Vormittag zuhause. Ich habe gerade meine Blumen gegossen, als ich ein Piepsen gehört habe – das kam aus Domes Wohnung. Die Balkontüre war offen, man kennt sich, also bin ich über den Zaun geklettert, in die Wohnung gegangen und habe mich um das Piepsen gekümmert. War der Kühlschrank, übrigens. Der hat Alarm geschlagen, weil Dome die Kühlschranktüre nicht richtig geschlossen hat.“

So weit, so gut. Das klingt ganz plausibel. So wie er Köhrchen kennengelernt hat, kann es schon mal passieren, dass ihm so eine Schlampigkeit unterläuft und sein Nachbar macht den Eindruck, als würde er gerne Nachbarschaftshilfe leisten – wenn es sein muss, auch, indem er in eine andere Wohnung steigt.  
Aber wie kam dann die Xbox aus der Wohnung?

„Und die Xbox?“  
„Na ja, als ich wieder nach draußen wollte, habe ich die Xbox gesehen. Und weil mir langweilig war und Dome eh nicht da war, habe ich sie mir als Dankeschön mitgenommen. Außerdem hat eh noch eine PlayStation und so weiter. Ich dachte mir, er kann sich denken, wer die Xbox hat...“

Der Mann grinst und Karl kann nicht anders – er muss das Grinsen erwidern. Ja, er versteht, was er unterschwellig damit sagen will. Köhrchen und Denken ist nicht unbedingt die ideale Zusammensetzung.

„Ich wollte die Xbox auch abends wieder zurück bringen, aber dann kam meine Mutter vorbei und ich kam nicht mehr dazu. Ich kann sie Ihnen gleich mitgeben, wenn Sie wollen.“

Mit diesen Worten dreht sich der Mann um, schiebt sich hinter ein Regal, steckt dort ein paar Kabel aus und hält kurz darauf die vermisste Xbox in der Hand.  
Karl nimmt sie nicht sofort entgegen. Er hängt noch kurz seinen Gedanken nach.

„Der Hund mag dich?“

Nun lacht der Mann.

„Abby? Die mag jeden. Aber ja, mich auch. Wir kennen uns, ich habe ihr mal Leckerlis gegeben – natürlich hat sie keinen Radau gemacht, als ich ankam. Zumindest gebellt hat sie nicht. Sie wollte erst einmal ganz ausführlich gekrault werden, bevor sie mich zum Kühlschrank gelassen hat.“

Auch das klingt extrem glaubwürdig. Es war zwar auch im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Abby einen fremden Einbrecher schwanzwedelnd begrüßt hätte, aber die Geschichte des Mannes ist auf jeden Fall überzeugend.

~*~*~

Am Abend steht Karl wieder vor Köhrchens Haustüre. Er sitzt im Auto, neben sich, auf dem Beifahrersitz, die Xbox, und wartet.  
Nach der erfolgreichen Aufklärung des Falls ist er wieder in die Dienststelle gefahren, um Mareike seine Ergebnisse zu präsentieren. Sie war nicht so angepisst wie erwartet – sie war eher... froh? Irgendwie hat sie gewirkt, als wäre sie stolz auf ihn, stolz darauf, dass er endlich wieder etwas geschafft hat.  
Vielleicht ist sie doch ganz in Ordnung.

Der Fall Kohr ist abgeschlossen, sie hatten genügend neue Aufgaben. Leider wesentlich uninteressante Aufgaben, ohne etwas konfuse, aber niedliche Fußballer.  
Nun hat er Feierabend. Und für ihn ist der Fall noch nicht ganz zu Ende. Er muss noch die Xbox abliefern.

Wirklich nur das? Karl weiß es nicht. Das hätte er genauso gut irgendeinem Untergebenen anschaffen können – er hätte sogar selbst tagsüber bei Köhrchen vorbeifahren können, um sie ihm zu übergeben. Außerdem wäre es eine Option gewesen, sie bei Köhrchens Verein abzuliefern.  
Aber nein, er war der Meinung, er muss sie Köhrchen persönlich übergeben und das nicht zwischen Tür und Angel.

Er wollte ihn noch mal sehen. Wollte den Fall richtig abschließen.

Dann kommt endlich das, worauf er gewartet hat. Ein Auto parkt neben seinem ein, Köhrchen steigt aus. Auf dem Weg zur Haustüre bleibt er stehen, sein Blick geht hinüber zu Karls Auto.  
Damit ist sein Auftritt gekommen. Auch er steigt aus, nimmt dabei die Xbox mit.

Köhrchen reagiert nicht überrascht. Als sie voreinander stehen, ist sein Blick eher geknickt.

„Jens hat mir schon erzählt, was passiert ist.“

Jens, das ist dann wohl der Nachbar, der die Xbox hatte. Gut, dann spart Karl sich die ausführliche Erklärung. Köhrchen weiß Bescheid, er bekommt seine Konsole, alles gut.  
Für Köhrchen offensichtlich nicht. Ihm ist das richtig unangenehm.

„Mann, das tut mir leid, dass ich dir wegen nichts so einen Aufwand gemacht habe.“

Normalerweise würde Karl an dieser Stelle denken, dass ihm das auch wirklich leid tun sollte, weil er sinnvolle Zeit und Arbeitskraft eines Polizisten verschwendet hat. Normalerweise würde er so etwas auch seinem Gegenüber um die Ohren hauen.  
Jedoch nicht bei Köhrchen.

„Hey, ist schon okay.“

Er meint das auch so. Die Aussage kommt von Herzen. Für ihn war der ganze Fall Kohr keine Zeitverschwendung, er kam sich nie vor, als würde er etwas Unnützes tun.  
Köhrchen ist davon jedoch nicht so wirklich überzeugt. Sein Blick ist immer noch betreten, er fixiert immer noch Karls Brust.  
Karl weiß nicht, warum er es tut. Aber plötzlich legen sich seine Finger an Köhrchens Kinn und er drückt seinen Kopf nach oben, damit er ihn ansehen muss.

„Wirklich. Ich hab's gern gemacht. Und... Lieber so als ein schlimmes Verbrechen.“

Es hilft. Ganz langsam weicht die Beklommenheit aus Köhrchens Gesichtszügen und er lächelt leicht.  
Karl lächelt zurück, ebenso verlegen. Menschen beruhigen war noch nie seine große Stärke und hier bei Köhrchen...  
Er will nichts falsch machen.

Und dann rutscht ihm einfach so eine fatale Frage heraus.

„Hättest du Lust, dich mal ohne Pseudo-Überfall mit mir zu treffen?“

Scheiße, was ist jetzt los? Was ist mit Jeremy, was ist mit seiner Trauer, was ist mit seiner Abneigung gegenüber Nähe?  
Weg. Alles weg. Schon letzte Nacht. Köhrchen hat Stück für Stück sein Gehirn und irgendwie auch sein Herz erobert.

Noch bevor er die Frage bereuen kann, wird Köhrchens Lächeln zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Gerne!“

Und auch wenn Karl nicht weiß, ob Köhrchen begriffen hat, dass das ein Date sein soll, freut ihn diese Zusage echt.

~*~*~

„Na, alles in Ordnung?“  
„Alles wie immer.“

Köhrchen tritt hinter Karl, er schlingt seine Arme um seinen Bauch und küsst ihn hinter das Ohr. Karl lehnt sich gegen ihn. Kurz schließt er die Augen, als Köhrchens Finger unter sein T-Shirt schlüpfen.  
Es hat sich viel getan in letzter Zeit. Das fällt ihm wieder auf, während Köhrchen über seinen Bauch streichelt.

Karl weiß noch ganz genau, wie Köhrchen das erste Mal versucht hat, ihm an die Wäsche zu gehen – er ist erst einmal gescheitert. So unauffällig wie möglich hat Karl versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, dann hat er gemurmelt, dass er nicht in Form ist. Tja, Köhrchen meinte, das macht ihm gar nichts aus, er findet seine Speckröllchen niedlich. Sixpacks hat er ja jeden Tag im Training um sich, das braucht er nicht. Lieber einen knuddeligen Mann... Als Karl ihm das nicht umgehend abgenommen, hat Köhrchen ihm das Beispiel um die Ohren gehauen, dass er wohl eher nicht auf Polizeiuniformen steht. Und als Karl an manche seiner unangenehmeren Kollegen gedacht hat, hat er verstanden, was Köhrchen meint.  
Köhrchen gibt ihm das Gefühl, genau richtig zu sein. Er tut nicht so, als hätte er keine Speckröllchen – er sagt, dass er etwas fülliger ist, aber auch, dass er das genau so mag.

Köhrchen tut ihm gut. Nicht nur, was seine Unsicherheit bezüglich seines Gewichts angeht. Er zeigt ihm, dass er liebenswert ist, er zeigt ihm, dass er es wert ist, geliebt zu werden.

Gemeinsam blicken sie auf das Schauspiel auf dem Rasen. Gorbatschow rennt wie aufgedreht hin und her, sie versucht, alle Katzenbabys auf einen Fleck und von dort aus ins Wohnzimmer zu bekommen, so wie jeden Abend. Momentan ist sie noch damit beschäftigt zu überprüfen, ob auch alle da sind, und sie an eine Stelle zu scheuchen.  
Abby ist natürlich auch mit von der Partie, wie jeden Abend. Auch sie tapst zwischen den Katzenbabys herum, ganz behutsam, um keines zu verletzen. Hin und wieder stupst sie eines mit der Nase an, um es in die richtige Richtung zu leiten.

Kurz nach Karls Einzug bei Köhrchen wurde Gorbatschow immer dicker. Etwas später hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie dem Perserkater ein paar Häuser weiter den Kopf verdreht hat. Dessen Herrchen fand das nicht so prickelnd, aber der Perserkater erwies sich als stolzer Papa und schaut immer wieder vorbei.

Auch Karl geht nun im Kopf durch, ob alle Babykatzen da sind. Gut, dass Gorbatschows erster Wurf echt vielfältig war.  
Da ist der kleine Hugo, dem Abby gerade über den Rücken leckt. Er ist grauweiß – trübweiß und damit die gleiche Farbe wie das Getränk Hugo, meinte Köhrchen. Direkt neben ihm robbt Campari Stück um Stück vorwärts. Sie ist ganz rot, so wie der Fleck auf dem Kopf ihrer Mutter. Und eben so wie Campari. Der erste, der an dem von ihrer Mutter gewünschten Platz angekommen ist, ist das hellbraune Kätzchen Baileys und auch der orangefarbene Aperol Spritz ist schon dort. Das kleinste der Kätzchen, die weiße, flauschige Malibu, lässt sich von ihrer Mutter zur Sammelstelle tragen. Und etwas abseits, mit einem ähnlich abwertenden Gesichtsausdruck wie ihre Mutter, sitzt Wodka. Ihre Fellfarbe und -musterung ist identisch mit der ihrer Mutter – auch sie hat einen roten Flecken Fell, der wie ein Geburtsmal aussieht, auf dem Kopf. Karl hätte sie ja Gorbatschow junior genannt, aber Köhrchen hat Einspruch erhoben.  
Alle da. Alle noch weit davon entfernt, sich in ihr Katzenkörbchen zu legen, aber darum kümmern sich Hund und Katzenmama schon.

Karl dreht sich ein bisschen, damit er Köhrchen küssen kann. Dann lehnt er seine Stirn gegen Köhrchens und schließt die Augen.  
Er ist glücklich.


End file.
